


i'm too overeager for this false start

by BeesKnees



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Community: theoldguardkinkmeme, Joe is horny on main while Nicky pretends not to care, M/M, Prompt Fill, Rimming, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesKnees/pseuds/BeesKnees
Summary: Nicky sighs as Joe starts to spitefully jerk himself off.“Must you?” Nicky asks.“I must,” Joe answers, “for it seems my husband no longer has any passion for me.”___Nicky feigns indifference about their sex life, because nothing winds Joe up better.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 43
Kudos: 577





	i'm too overeager for this false start

This is a game they're rarely good at. Joe, to date, has never pulled it off successfully. When he thinks about trying to tease Nicky, he ends up teasing himself mentally and only makes himself more desperate for his Nicolo. The few times Joe tried to be indifferent about touching Nicky, Nicky would know when Joe snapped. And then he would grin, self-satisfied, as Joe desperately railed him into the mattress.

So, yes. Only Nicky can pull this particular game off. 

He starts off gradually – slow, so that Joe doesn't notice at first. Being with their family is always a good excuse. Joe wakes up, hard and pressed to Nicky's ass, and tries to slip his hand down Nicky's boxers. 

“Mm,” Nicky murmurs. He tugs Joe's hand away by the wrist. “I need to make breakfast for our sisters.” 

“Nicky,” Joe breathes humidly against the back of Nicky's ear. “They won't be up for at least another 15 minutes.”

Nicky hums again.

“Tomorrow,” he promises, pressing a chaste kiss to Joe's mouth before getting out of bed, leaving Joe to stare at his full ass in his boxers. Joe huffs.

Of course, tomorrow doesn't happen because Nicky goes for a run with Nile at some ungodly hour of the morning while Joe is still asleep. The morning after that is their actual job, and Nicky is up double-checking his rifle. Joe tries to sidle up behind him, but Nicky shakes his head.

“I need to focus, Joe,” Nicky says in the voice that means he really needs to focus and not just be teased a little bit more by Joe to give in.

Joe, perhaps, pouts. But no one is looking so who can say?

Their mission goes smoothly, though. If anything, too smoothly. While Nicky has to draw his longsword, Joe is able to spare enough attention to watch him. And he does. Dry-mouthed, he stares as Nicky moves seamlessly through a crowd of attackers, showing off all the grace and strength his body holds. 

They get back to the safe house, and Joe has been burning too hot for too long. They have their own bedroom in this particular house, so Joe half pushes Nicky to their bed, stripping him off his hoodie and tactical clothes. He pushes his face against the nape of Nicky's neck, inhaling the scent of clean sweat. 

“By the skies above and oceans below, I love you,” Joe says. He makes quick work of opening Nicky, flips him onto his hands and knees, and pushes into him. It's only then that he realizes that Nicky has been oddly quiet. He's always been less vocal than Joe in bed, but his breathing is still measured.

Joe blankets himself along Nicky's back.

“You're quiet, my heart,” Joe says, worried something happened today that he missed.

“I don't want to be rude and disturb Nile and Andy,” Nicky answers. Joe frowns. It's a sensible answer, but they're not usually sensible when it comes to touching one another. Andy has spent literal centuries walking in on them and while Nile has less experience, she certainly has overheard them plenty of times by now.

Still, Nicky would tell him if he didn't want to be touched, so Joe continues, doing his best to work Nicky up and get him out of his head. He comes twice himself before he reaches down to jerk Nicky to completion, and even then, Nicky only lets out the softest of breaths. 

“All right?” Joe says, unable but worry a little.

“It was fine,” Nicky says with a soft smile, kissing Joe again. Joe wants to point out that he was going for a bit more than fine, but he chalks everything up to the fact that he was perhaps more hot and bothered than Nicky. It happens sometimes with how long they've been together. 

They are with Andy and Nile for another month, during which Nicky continues to draw away or be near silent any time they touch another. He keeps asking Nicky if everything is okay, and Nicky keeps reassuring him that everything is.

“One would like to think he can do a bit better than fine after a thousand years together,” Joe gripes as he watches Nicky pull his clothes back on. Nicky shoots him an amused look, eyes sparkling.

“Not every time can be world-ending, my love,” Nicky says, bending to give Joe another one of his chaste kisses. He misses the feeling of Nicky's tongue fucking his mouth. He misses that high-pitched noise that Nicky usually makes when Joe hits his prostate. He misses fading bruises about his hips from how desperately Nicky grips him when fucking into him.

“Can't it?” Joe pouts. He licks at Nicky's lower lip, still trying to entice him. 

Nicky laughs. He drags a thumb down the side of Joe's face and pulls away.

Surely, Joe thinks. Surely when they're alone together, this dry spell will break. 

Joe may or may not have Copley book them a very expensive hotel after the job so that Joe can worship Nicky properly: fancy food and wine while bundled up in plush white robes, followed by an extremely relaxing bath (and more wine), before he takes his Nico to bed. The sheets are damn near the softest Joe has felt in their long lives and he splays Nicky out against them, drinking in the sight of him. He drags his mouth over every square inch of Nicky's body that night, and it's only when he's got Nicky's ass up in the air, thighs red with beard burn, his tongue buried inside Nicky, does Joe realize what's going on.

Nicky is teasing him. 

The problem with this game for Joe is once he realizes it, it only gets worse for him. He gets more desperate for Nicky. He pulls out every trick he can to break Nicky, but his husband is nothing if not stubborn. Joe brings him off three times and only gets a soft moan when Nicky spills the last time, fucked within an inch of his life by Joe. 

Joe falls, gasping, to his back when he's done and turns to look at Nicky. Nicky looks back at him, both of them acknowledging, without words, that they understand what game this is.

“Good night, my love,” Nicky says, calm and collected. He has the fucking audacity to kiss Joe on the cheek. 

The next night is what truly undoes Joe. Nicky acts as if he's reciprocating the night before – as if he's the one treating Joe. He gets Joe horribly worked up, building on the weeks of fire burning in Joe's gut. Nicky has his hips pinned against the bed when he slides into him. Joe is grinding weakly into a pool of his own come, hiccuping out every other breath. He drags his fingers uselessly across the sheets.

Nicky sits in him for too long, and Joe starts to whine, unable to help himself. He so desperately wants Nicky to give it to him hard and fast, for the entirety of his world just to melt down to Nicky inside of him. He knows that Nicky isn't going to give that to him and still Joe wants it so bad – could sink his teeth into Nicky if he thought it would help him hold on better.

Nicky rolls his hips leisurely, his hold on Joe's hips loose. It's not a slow tease – it's the same indifference he's been giving Joe for weeks. Joe shouts into the pillow and Nicky pets his back. 

Nicky's phone rings on the bedside table. Nicky reaches over to pick it up without even losing his steady and unsatisfying pace. Tears build in Joe's eyes.

“Yes, hello, Copley?” Nicky says. Joe bites at his tongue, tormented by the fact that Nicky picked up for _Copley._

They talk for longer than necessary – longer than Joe has ever heard Nicky talk with Copley before. By the time Nicky finally hangs up, Joe is crying in earnest.

“Please, Nico, _please!_ ” he practically shouts. 

Nicky pauses, murmurs quietly, “Color?” And Joe, god help him, says, “Green.” He knows that Nicky would break this off if Joe said otherwise, but Joe also knows that Nicky always makes this worth his while. 

That doesn't mean he stops crying. He shoves his hips hard back against Nicky, groaning when he finally gets some real pressure.

“Please, Nicky, please fuck me,” Joe pleads. 

“I was under the impression that was what I was doing,” Nicky answers. 

“Like you mean it!”

Nicky hum and then pulls out. Joe sobs and tries to grab after him.

“No, you're being greedy, Yusuf,” Nicky says staunchly. “And if I'm such an unsatisfactory lover, you can finish yourself off for tonight.”

He rolls over without saying another word, putting distance in between them. Even the sound of Joe fingering himself to completion doesn't draw his attention.  
Joe is alone in the bed when he wakes the next morning. Nicky is seated at the small table near the window, drinking his coffee and reading something on his phone. He's wearing just his boxers and one of Joe's shirts. 

Nicky knows that Joe loves when he wears his shirts. Loves the sight of where they don't quite fit Nicky right. Loves to smell himself on Nicky's skin.

Joe rolls onto his back and takes himself in hand, unable to help himself. He knows it's highly unlikely that he's going to break Nicky like this – and still. He gets himself hard, staring at Nicky's thighs, remembering the sighs that Nicky should make when he kisses them, the hiss from Joe's beard pulling along that pale skin, the sharp inhale when Joe would bite him. 

“You are killing me, Nicolo,” Joe accuses. Nicky's eyes flit up briefly to meet his, drag down to his cock with decided disinterest, and then return to the phone.

Joe comes thinking of Nicky's thighs alone.

They repeat this for two more days.

On the fourth day, Nicky sighs as Joe takes himself spitefully in hand.

“Must you?” Nicky asks.

“I must,” Joe answers, “for it seems my husband no longer has any passion for me.”

Nicky tuts. 

“Is this your way of trying to lure me back to your bed? They're not your usual sweet words, are they, Yusuf?”

“Do you want sweet words, my Nicolo?” Joe asks. “Would you like to hear what I would do for a taste of your thighs and to hear your gasps of pleasure once more? To have you wrap your legs around my shoulders to bring me closer because you can't endure any distance between us?” 

Nicky's eyes meet his again briefly. 

“You may take your pleasure of my thighs if you so wish,” Nicky says. He spreads his legs wider. This is why Joe never wins this game, because he half tumbles out of bed and kneels at Nicky's feet. He mouths at Nicky's thighs and rubs himself up against Nicky's calf, the fine hairs there a tease against his cock. He gasps and pleads into Nicky's skin, aware that Nicky isn't even looking down at him. He's just reading some book that couldn't possibly be as interesting as Nicky is making it seem.

“Nicky,” Joe pleads. He has words: words about how he doesn't understand how Nicky's body can't sing for him, how bereft he's been without Nicky's body answering his own. But none of those fine words make it to his lips as he pants helplessly against Nicky's thighs and then jerks and comes against Nicky's calf. He bites down hard when he does so, able to taste a little blood. Nicky tenses beneath him but nothing more.

“Clean up your mess,” Nicky says softly. And Joe does. He goes down onto the floor, holding the arch of Nicky's foot in one hand as he licks his come off of Nicky's skin. He moans as he does so, his poor cock still confused by Nicky's distance.

When he's finished, he remains kneeling between Nicky's legs and buries his face back in between his thighs. Nicky pets quietly at his head. He reads for 15 minutes more before suddenly – finally – putting that damned book down.

“You've been very patient for me, haven't you, Yusuf?” Nicky murmurs. 

“I've tried,” Joe implores.

“Yes,” Nicky reassures him, tracing his ear with a fingertip. “You've been good. Let me tell you how good you've been.”

Nicky shifts in the chair, just moving enough so that he can pull his boxers down to expose his cock. Whimpering, Joe allows Nicky to guide his head forward so that Joe can take him in his mouth. Nicky immediately twitches. He then sighs softly and settles further back into the chair.

With the promise of Nicky's attention and passion, Joe sets to work licking and sucking him to hardness, his motions sloppy in his desperation. The first time that Joe takes him down the back of his throat, he actually gags. Nicky coos at him.

“What a whirlwind it is to be loved by you, my Yusuf,” Nicky says, his voice hitching on Joe's name. “I love you for all this passion you hold, for how deep it can go.” Joe growls at him, unable to help himself. 

He works Nicky quickly, spit pooling on Nicky's balls, Joe's hands scrambling across Nicky's thighs. Nicky rocks in the chair, squirming under Joe's attention, moans pooling in the back of his throat. Joe offers him no relief, and Nicky comes quickly, his hips rabbiting upward. 

Pulling off, Joe bites at Nicky's thigh again.

“Get on the bed,” Joe says, voice rough. Nicky smiles crookedly down at him, but does as he's told. 

Joe's thoughts race on whether he wants to be fucked by Nicky or to fuck Nicky. Fuck Nicky, he decides. He needs to make Nicky feel as desperate as he's felt this past month. 

Nicky strips off his shirt and boxers as he's going. He goes to his hands and knees when he's on the bed, ass tilted upward, presenting Joe with a pretty image – and also the knowledge that Nicky currently has a plug in him. 

Despite coming so recently, Joe's cock stirs.

He strides over to the bed in a few steps. Pressing one hand against Nicky's hip, he moves the other in between Nicky's legs so that he can slide the plug out. Nicky shivers beneath him, and Joe slides two of his fingers easily inside of him.

“Did you think of me as you opened yourself, Nico?” Joe breathes.

“Always,” Nicky answers without hesitation. “Thinking of how much you would please me right now.”

“You burned for me, Nico?” Joe asks, twisting his fingers into Nicky and biting at the back of his neck. Nicky groans faintly, a better answer than any string of words.

Joe clambers up onto the bed, flipping Nicky onto his back in one deft motion. He fumbles for the lube, slicks himself up, and then presses himself inside of Nicky. Bracing his hands against the headboard, Nicky tilts his hips up and wraps his legs around Joe's waist.

Joe thumbs briefly at his lower lip.

“It's time for you to show me all your pent-up passion now, my life,” Joe murmurs. He pulls back until he's barely in Nicky and then snaps his hips forward. Nicky _yelps_. And then Joe is moving, offering no peace as he slams into Nicky's body over and over again, the bed jostling beneath them. Nicky's breaths are rattling in his chest, color flushing along his cheeks and his chest. He tries to say something at some point, but he can't seem to get the breath for it. Joe thrills at the sight.

Their hips are flowing together, both of them doing everything they can to get Joe as deep as possibly into Nicky. Nicky is moaning, far louder than normal, as if he's doing exactly what Joe requested – letting loose every noise he's denied Joe for the past month.

He moves one hand away from the headboard to reach for his aching cock, but Joe snatches it and presses it back against the headboard.

“You're coming like this,” Joe informs Nicky. Nicky whines, and his heels dig into the meat of Joe's ass. Part of Joe wishes he could tease Nicky, but he's done with any pretense that they aren't mad for one another.

“There we are, Nico,” Joe croons as he drills against Nicky's prostate, pulling a sound like a sob from Nicky. “Let me hear you.”

When Nicky comes, he shouts, his body spasming underneath Joe as he spills and spills on his belly. He tightens around Joe and pulls him in, and Joe is helpless to do anything but come as well. He half collapses on Nicky as soon as he's done, breathless and sweaty. Nicky's heart thumps wildly beneath his ear.

“I love you, my darling,” Nicky murmurs, playing his fingers across the back of Joe's neck.

They doze a little before Joe props his chin on Nicky's chest so that he can look up at him.

“Copley, really?” Joe asks with a raised eyebrow. Nicky laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> \-- Short comments  
> \-- Long comments  
> \-- Questions  
> \-- “<3” as extra kudos  
> \-- Reader-reader interaction
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> shout at me on [tumblr](https://kneesofthebee.tumblr.com)


End file.
